coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9631 (5th December 2018)
Plot With Imran and Nick back in the flat, they watch as the two sisters bicker angrily over their love-lives. Elsa and Carla go through Nick's diary and see an appointment for dinner at Speed Daal. Sarah is suspicious of their actions. Ken is upset when he sees Sinead and Daniel showing the scan photo to Kirk. Steve and Tracy take Amy to dinner at the bistro, waiting for Dev and Aadi to arrive. Steve keeps quiet about Dev's refusal. Fiz packs her and Hope's things as the unit has agreed to take them that night. Tyrone thinks it's not right to split up the family but Fiz points out they need his salary and have no choice but to part for several months. Sinead visits Ken and gets him to admit that Carla's financial contributions are coming from him. They agree to keep quiet. Sinead shows him the scan picture and Ken realises from her words that she's keeping something else from Daniel. Elsa and Carla interrupt Nick's lunch, thinking it's with Leanne but instead find him with Jo Lafoe. Elsa is humiliated and Carla realises from his smug attitude that he was forewarned. Tyrone confides in Kirk that he doesn't know how he'll cope on his own. Leanne and Toyah almost come to blows again when Nick cancels a night out with Leanne. Toyah still thinks he can't be trusted. A furious Elsa tells Carla that she will bring Underworld crashing down to get her money back. Carla suspects that Sarah tipped off her brother. Evelyn offers Fiz some words of comfort and she thaws to her. She asks her to stay and look after Tyrone. Nick thinks he and Leanne should cool things down until after the divorce. Carla fires Sarah. Dev turns up at the bistro and tells Amy that Aadi won't come. Totally embarrassed, she tells Dev and her parents that she had no crush on the boy and wouldn't be seen dead with him. Steve and Tracy tell Amy they are ripping up the contract. She storms out of the restaurant. Nick decides to tell Elsa she can have everything she wants in order that he can be with Leanne, even if that means selling his Underworld shares. Fiz and Hope say an emotional goodbye. As the taxi drives off, Tyrone tells Evelyn he's glad she's staying. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal Notes *Last appearance of both Fiz and Hope Stape until 30th August 2019 as Jennie McAlpine went on maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz buries the hatchet with Evelyn; Carla and Elsa team up to ambush Nick; and Sinead prises the truth out of Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,508,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2018 episodes